Time Heals
by What-You've-Got-Is-Gold
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE IS WAITING! They say time heals, but Ally is having a hard time trying to believe that. Every night since the incident at the lake she's had terrifying nightmares that she tells no one- not even Austin- about. In the mix of all the stress, a new student at Marino High causes drama between both Austin and Elliot, and sometimes the truth lurks in unexpected places...
1. Nightmares

**Hey! I'm so excited about this story I can't even express it. I have so much new ideas but I will tell you this story will probably be shorter than the first one. Reason being is I'm trying to make chapters longer (if you've read Bus Boy you know what I'm talking about :))**

 **Anyways, back to my little...explanation if you will.**

 **Love Is Waiting was so much fun writing but I've always felt bad how I left things off, so this story is gonna explain A LOT that wasn't revealed in the first one because as you know, a lot of loose ends were never tied.**

 **On a side note, this story is going to have more conflict with A &A kinda like Teen Beach 2 (of course it won't END the way that did cause I don't think I could leave it that way or even think of leaving it that way).**

 **Also, on a happier note, this story is going to be a lot of fun; I'm gonna try to have Trish in this one too cause she wasn't really in the first one which kinda bummed me out although Carrie will still be Ally's best friend as far as this story is concerned.**

 **Lastly I wanted to add that there'll be more fluff with the characters other than A &A because I think that's important and they shouldn't be pushed aside just 'cause this is an Auslly story, am I right? I mean, we've got Ally always trying to hook people up and that's fun to write about :)**

 **I think my ramble is done now…**

 **I'm pretty sure none of you read this but I have a small sliver of hope because it'll give you what's to expect with this story which I think is good for an author to do. *Pats self on back***

 **Random person: STOP PATTING YOURSELF ON THE BACK AND GET ON WITH IT!**

 **Me: Would** _ **you**_ **like to write the chapter?**

 **Random person: …**

 **Me: That's what I thought :)**

 **(Expect more of this just cause I'm weird.)**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Ally's eyes flew open quickly. She jolted herself up, feeling her heart beating out of her chest and it was beating strongly and rapidly, reminding her that she was alive. Her bones ached with with pain and her elbows and knees were still red; and her leg, now with a bandage on it, was scraped with a nasty four inch cut.

Letting herself relax, she leaned back down on her back, wrapping the warm blanket around her body and thinking about this for a moment.

She was dreaming of the cliff and the raging river beneath it and the falling and the screams of protest.

But something was different.

It wasn't her who was falling down, it just felt like that.

It was none other than Austin Moon who fell down.

And something else was different.

Austin didn't fall, he was pushed. It wasn't by Kira or Jimmy. It...was her.

Ally.

She would never do that in a million years. He was the love her life.

 _Why would I dream something like that?_ she wondered.

She didn't want to tell anyone about this, along with her other nightmares she had since the incident. A lot of times she had dreams about her parents, which weren't nightmares but things she wanted to be personal. Other times they were straight-up nightmares that she couldn't even explain if she wanted to. And, lastly, she had ones like the one she just woke up from.

Those dreams were mainly about the cliff, Jimmy, Kira, when Austin was kidnapped and tortured, and often when she was in the river drowning.

But this was by far the worst she had ever had.

Not wanting to think of her nightmare any longer, Ally hurled herself out of bed and limped out into the kitchen to make breakfast. Light shone through her window, telling her it was a good time to make a healthy breakfast all by herself.

The reason I say 'all by herself' because over the past few days, Ally had been under house arrest. Elliot nor Vanessa allowed her to go anywhere or anyone to come to their house as if her injuries were contagious; they didn't let Ally do barely anything, so she had a lot of time for sleeping, which led to her different paths of dreams.

The thing that sucked about house arrest was that she didn't get to go to school, in which she hated missing. She already missed a lot. But the doctor _did_ say that she should stay home and take it easy for the last couple days.

Her doctor also instructed that she took horrible medicine twice a day which quite frankly made her feel sick. But Vanessa and/or Elliot (depending on who was home) shoved it down her throat.

As Ally snuck past her sleeping siblings, she thought there was a small chnace that maybe at least one of her friends would be able to come over, even if it wasn't for a whole day. She missed her friends.

It seemed like forever, but she finally made it to the kitchen, making something for herself for once without Vanessa and Elliot getting it for her. She simply made cereal and placed the bananas she had cut up in the cereal and she had herself breakfast. It felt nice making something for herself. It bothered her more than she wanted to admit how different her siblings were practically tripping over each other to get whatever she asked for as if she was their queen or something. She knew that in the end they were just worried and thankful that she had survived the fall.

Sitting down on the table, Ally ate in a comfortable silence. In this silence, she thought more. The thinking turned into questioning.

A lot of questions floated into her head when she thought of everything that happened on the day she fell off the ciff. Who was Kira, really? Why were her and her father so angry? Who was Mark? What happened to him? It dawned on her that her experience was just a dream and nothing more. Were near death experiences really possible? That'd explain the bright light that she was headed for. The doubt that filled her mind was if Kira actually went to heaven. That's what made her believe it was a dream.

 _No,_ she argued with her own mind. Kira had to have some good in her, she thought. Everyone had good deep down, and it must have tooken something terrible to make person that way, making one think why they were so cruel. Kira had to have had a good reason by doing all that she did, but Ally doubted it.

Out of all the questions, the only one she could answer was the most challenging that no one but her had an answer to: why did she forgive the girl that slapped her best friend? The girl that beat her sister? The girl that kidnapped Austin? That pointed a gun to her head? She had an answer, yet, she was still trying to figure it out herself. The best thing Ally could say right now that forgiveness was the key to get over things and move on.

But for Ally, that wasn't happening. If it was, she wouldn't be having those nightmares. She told herself that it was going to take some time to heal.

"What are you doing up so early?" a sleepy voice asked. It was none other than Vanessa. Ally instantly knew it was going to be a lazy day based on the way her sister looked. Her dark hair was mattered with bed head; she wore white, baggy pajama pants that had roses on them and a white t-shirt that read _I'm #1_ and lastly her feet were covered with her bunny slippers.

Ally took another bite of her cereal, somewhat amused with her tired sister who looked like she wanted to sleep forever, but she could sleep when she was dead. "Couldn't sleep," she answered, finally. It wasn't exactly a lie. Whenever she had a nightmare she tended to stay awake for awhile and linger until she could clear her mind and fall back asleep- which was mostly if it was in the middle of the night.

Vanessa nodded but didn't say anything as she made her way into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and sat down next to her. It was silent for a while. The only sound was chewing.

"So how are you today?" Vanessa asked, taking another bite into her apple.

"A little sore," she admitted, knowing that probably wasn't the best thing to say because Vanessa would jump right up for the medicine and she'd be in house arrest for another long day. "But other than that, I'm okay," she said in a rush.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear it," she smiled, staying where she was. Ally sighed in relief, guessing that Vanessa was too tired to even think of the medicine.

Just as she was about to ask her sister if there was a possibility that she'd be able to see her friends today, she got a text from Carrie. It was a picture of her and the rest of her friends sitting at the lunch table, looking sad by hanging down their lips from their mouths. Below the picture Carrie had texted **_We miss you!_**

Ally smiled at this. Her phone buzzed once again.

 ** _And Austin says he loves you._**

Ally blushed, and another message came.

 _ **He said he would have texted you himself, but he left his phone at work and won't get it back until tonight.**_

Ally had almost forgotten about Austin's job as a pizza delivery guy. He didn't mention it a lot because he always told her it was "embarrassing". She remembered only a few mouths ago when she had ordered a pizza and Austin happened to be the delivery guy.

"Why look at you," another voice said. She looked up and saw Elliot leaning against the table staring down at her with a smile. "You've gone all red."

If anything, this caused her to blush even more. She had no idea how long Elliot had been there, watching her smile and blush like a lovesick idiot. "I...Carrie texted me saying that Austin said to tell me that he loved me."

"Awwwww!" Vanessa said.

Elliot sat down. "So, are you two a thing?" he asked.

Ally opened her mouth to reply, but she closed it. She had no idea how to respond to that. Even if she did love Austin, it was never official that they were dating. After all, they hadn't even gone on a date! They were more than friends, of course, but at the same time they were best friends. Was it best friends with benefits? she wondered, tilting her head. Suddenly her throat went dry as she squeaked out a small "I dunno."

Vanessa snorted a laugh. "You don't _know_?" she mocked.

Elliot laughed too. "You're funny Pigeon, you know that?"

"Why are you laughing?" she asked irretably in a deep, unfriendly voice as she furrowed her eyebrows proving that she was serious. "I don't know and that's he truth!"

Her siblings stopped laughing and Vanessa gestured her hands, telling her to take it easy. "Defensive much?" Elliot smirked.

"Whatever," she said, taking a big bite into her cereal, not wanting to talk about her and Austin's complicated relationship. Was it really that complicated? Or were they making it harder than it needed to be?

* * *

A few days came and went, and, finally, Ally was able to attend to school again. Many people had asked her why she was gone for a week. But she didn't tell them the truth; she decided that she was going to keep it to herself and only the people who witnessed it would know.

It was lunch time, but Ally wasn't hungry. Instead, she lingered in the choir room and song lyrics had came to her. Once she wrote them down, she sang her new song aloud.

 _"Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted_

 _Come on, come on don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

 _Can't turn back, now I'm haunted."_

Upon finishing the chorus of her song, a round of loud claps came from behind her, causing her to make a small sound of surprise and fall of the bench. And she knew exactly who it was coming from. "Austin!" she exclaimed in a whining voice.

"Sorry!" The blonde apologized frantically and helped her up.

"How long have you been here?!"

"The whole tine, practically. I hid behind the drum set," he explained as he took both of her hands and heaved her up.

Feeling a loss of balance for the second stumbled slightly right into his arms. "Careful love," he said gently, lifting her back up.

Finding herself blushing again, she giggled. "Thanks."

"Anyway," he said, looking nervous. "The real reason I was here was because I had a surprise for you."

"Really?" she asked, not even trying to hide her excitement. "What is it?"

"You'll see." Austin sat down on the piano bench and she sat closely next to him.

He smiled at her, then looked down on the piano and started playing a familiar, calm melody that Aly recognized immediately. It was the melody of one of her favorite songs, Shooting Star.

 _"Close your tired eyes, relaxing them_  
 _Count from one to ten and open them_  
 _All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down, but not this time_

 _Way up in the air, you're finally free, and you can stay up there, right next to me_  
 _All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time_

 _When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_  
 _Then it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are_  
 _Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_  
 _'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star,_  
 _Shine no matter where you are, tonight_

 _Gazing into my eyes, when the fire starts,_  
 _And fan the flame so hot, it melts our hearts_  
 _All the pouring rain, will try to put it out, but not this time_

 _Let your colors burn, and brightly burst,_  
 _Into a million sparks, but all dispersed and illuminate a world,_  
 _That'll try to bring you down, but not this time_

 _When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_  
 _Then it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are_  
 _Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_  
 _'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star,_  
 _Shine no matter where you are, tonight_

 _A thousand heartbeats beating time, and makes this dark planet come alive_  
 _So when the lights flicker out tonight, you gotta shine_

 _When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_  
 _Then it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are_  
 _Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_  
 _'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star,_  
 _Shine no matter where you are, tonight."_

Ally thought that she might have cried, but she didn't. He always told her that he was going to play that song for her, and now he did. "You actually did it," she whispered, smiling. "I didn't think you were serious about it."

"Oh, I was," he replied proudly.

"Well...thanks," she said, not sure how else to really compliment him. He did have a great voice. But she loved every moment of it, and the whole time she smiled like a lovesick fool the whole time. _This boy does things to me._

Austin nodded, thenjoying grew serious. "A-Ally?"

"Yes?"

"I've been trying to make sense of it since I found you," he continued.

"What is it?" she repeated, growing a little concerned.

"How?"

Ally never knew that a simple question could cause so much confusion. "Huh?"

"How?" repeated Austin. "How did you survive that fall?"

Ally didn't know how to answer that one, either. "I don't know I just...I...I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

"I understand."

"What about you? How did you find me?"

"It's a long story. Didn't Vanessa and Elliot tell you?"

"They just said it wasn't important."

"Oh, okay," he nodded.

"Will you tell me, please?" Ally begged, leaning on his shoulder.

"I will, but not here, not now. When we get home from school and after we finish out homework. Meet me at the park."

She did have a lot to make up, and it'd probably take her more than one day, and luckily she'd have more than one day. "Promise?" Ally asked quietly.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Finally it's done! Don't ask me why this took so long, I've been kinda lazy today and I've been trying to do this and I kept on taking breaks and I took like a two hour nap and then I was forced to watch a horror movie so yeah.**

 **I really hope you like this as much as the first one and your reviews make me so happy I'm like blessed you know? XD**

 **ANYWAYS, please review and hopefully I can be less lazy and get the next chapter out soon.**

 **THANK GOD FOR SPRING BREAK! :D**


	2. Keeping Everyone Happy

"No no no! You're doing it all wrong!"

"What am I-"

"You need to pare the potatoes!"

"I-"

"Not chop them, _pare_ them!"

"WHAT. DOES. _PARE._ MEAN!?"

"I-er-give me the knife."

Ally clinched her teeth together in frustration. She was already stressed out and Elliot teaching Piper how to cook wasn't helping because from the voices in the kitchen she could tell it both her brother and friend were getting just as frustrated as she was.

It was a good thing that Carrie was with here too to help her catch up on the homework and subjects she had missed. Carrie didn't seem as frustrated as Ally, she just tried to tune them out and continue telling Ally about the math she had missed. But Ally was the kind of person that needed complete silence to focus.

"You wanna go in my room?" she asked.

"Sure."

They picked up their stuff and walked to her room in silence and sat down on the bed. It was already almost 6, and she knew by now she wasn't going to see Austin any time soon so he could explain how he found her. So, she texted him, telling him she couldn't go anywhere today, being so busy catching up with what she missed. _Maybe it isn't_ _that_ _important_ , she thought as she reopened her math book from where they had left off. _That doesn't make me any less curious though._

"Are you okay?" asked Carrie, eyes concerned. "You're pulling some weird faces," she joked, not being able to handle the fact of being so serious. It hard sometimes with your best friend.

Ally smiled, despite her churned stomach when she thought of every question that had floated in her mind, making her space out every time and often took a long time for people to snap her out of her trance that she had been in, just in her own thoughts and over thinking.

"I'm fine." She really was fine, but at the same time she wasn't when she thought about these questions that was slowly eating up all of her time, and making her feel the exact opposite of fine. _Maybe I should just let them go_. But she couldn't do that, not when she felt as if she were on the verge of getting answers. _Or maybe I'm not even close at all._

"Well...if you say so, Ally."

Happy her friend didn't question anything, Ally turned the page. She was glad that Carrie never really questioned her when it came to things she was uncertain about, and she was one of the only people that didn't treat her like she was some little girl that fell off her bicycle like Vanessa and Elliot had been treating her; and even some of her friends.

But doubt filled her mind when she saw that Carrie still looked uncertain when she flipped the page of the math book. She knew her friend must've had questions too, but she just was too scared to say them.

* * *

It was about 6:30 when dinner was done, and the whole time Piper was smiling, proud of herself. Before Elliot could even take a bite, she was already staring at him as if she wanted his approval. When he took a bite into his potatoes, she asked, "What do you think? Are they good? Did I pare them well? Did I-"

"Excited much?" murmured Carrie, who looked close to laughing.

Ally laughed herself, looking up from her food that she was picking at.

Elliot didn't say anything as he chewed and swallowed, but Ally saw that he had that look in his eye that wasn't lust, like the way he looked at other girls. It wasn't amused, it was more affectionate. He then nodded, telling her that she did well making the potatoes.

"Yay!" She did a dance in her seat.

Ally had never seen someone get so excited over potatoes. Her antics made everyone laugh, even Elliot, who was looking at her with admiration.

She looked red with embarrassment when they laughed. Slumping down in her seat, she sheepishly said, "I got excited."

"It's fine," Elliot assured. "It's adorable." This made her go even more red.

"Well, er, you're adorable too," she said.

"Really?" Elliot stammered, face reddening. "Thanks."

"Why look at you, you've gone all red," Ally mocked him.

"Shut up."

"It's still cute," Vanessa piped in in a teasing voice.

Elliot didn't respond; he appeared now not to be enjoying his food so he took his plate and rinsed it. While he was gone, the girls immediately started talking.

"Dude, he totally likes you!" Vanessa said excitedly, tapping Piper's shoulder.

"Yeah, he's got that look in his eyes," Ally agreed, unsure if her friend would get it and it was probably only something Vanessa would understand because they talked about it. She never told them about Elliot's look of lust he'd give a girl that he never gave to Piper, which Ally found extremely important and fascinating. It was different for Elliot.

Ally realized Carrie was being quiet, not seeming to enjoy _her_ food either.

"I don't know guys," Piper said nervously. "It'd be weird, don't you think? Going out with your brother?"

"Nah, it's fine," Ally dismissed. "I think you guys would be perfect. And he's a really good guy." She remembered that her and Elliot still had that deal that they'd help each other out with their relationships. She hadn't really done anything to help, really, but neither had he. Ally hadn't needed any help with Austin anymore. Now it was time for her to do her part, maybe with the help of Vanessa, who seemed open to matchmaking even though she knew nothing about her and Elliot's deal about being each other's wingmans.

"Now all he has to do is make a move," Vanessa added.

"Or...vice versa," Ally smirked. "You can-" she broke the rest of her sentence when Elliot came back to the table. "Can you take my plate, please?" she asked, trying to buy some time.

Elliot groaned over dramatically. "Fine. What about you Vaness? Are you done?"

"Er...yeah," she said, handing him her plate, but when he took it Vanessa wanted it back. But she knew her sister was trying to get Elliot to leave so they could talk more and Ally could tell Piper her plan of how to asked Elliot out.

"What about you two?" he asked Piper and Carrie.

"Yeah, I'm done," Carrie said quietly asked and handed the plate to him without looking up.

"Me too," Piper said, handing him the plate, but her hand slipped and it almost fell. Elliot took action immediately and caught the plate. "Good save, heh," she laughed nervously.

Elliot smiled and nodded, going back into the kitchen.

Piper looked back at Ally and Vanessa, who were smiling widely. "What?" she asked more harsh than meant to.

"That's cute," Ally gushed, knowing why the plate was dropped. "You felt your fingers rub against yours and you felt sparks, didn't you?" she asked excitedly.

Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows, giving Ally a _what the heck goes on in your head?_ look and turned back to Piper. "Don't listen to her, she's out of her mind."

"Hey!" Ally said, somewhat offended.

"No," Piper argued, shaking her head. "S-She actually got it, spot on."

"Ha! Told ya!" Ally punched her sister's arm, pleased with herself that she finally knew what someone was thinking. _I ought to be a mind reader,_ she thought. Okay, maybe not.

Clearing her throat, Ally grew serious. "So, as I was saying, sometimes boys don't always make the first move. In that case, you need to used some of your charm-"

Piper snorted a laugh, interrupting her plan. "Me? Charm? Have you meet me? I don't think those sentences fit very well together, Ally."

"C'mon," Ally said, trying her best not to be irritable. She hated when people interrupted her when she was trying to say or explain something. "I can help you. So, anyway, tell him to call you sometime and give him your number. You can do that, right?"

"I...I think, piece of cake," Piper said quickly. "What about we go on a double date?" she suggested after thinking over.

"That's not a bad idea," agreed Vanessa. "You and Elliot and Ally and Austin."

Ally wasn't sure how to feel about that. She was planning that if they were to _ever_ go on a date, she'd want to be alone with him. But alarm hit her when she realized Piper wasn't talking about her and Austin at all.

"Actually...I was thinking me and Elliot and you and Gavin," she corrected her.

Vanessa almost choked on her drink. "Oh," she said, seeming to grew extremely uncomfortable. And Ally knew why.

"That's okay," Piper said, seeming to realize how uncomfortable Vanessa had gotten in the mention of a double date with her brother. "If you have a boyfriend-"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," she said more harsh than meant to, but her voice was quiet. It was even more soft as she added, "Not anymore." Ally saw sadness in her sister's eyes as she slumped down in her seat.

 _She's thinking about Sean,_ she thought. She couldn't help but feel bad for Vanessa. Distance was always tough, especially if it meant that you had to be away from someone you love. _She has to move on eventually. But it's not always that easy._ Gavin was only about a year older than Vanessa, and Ally felt hope that it might work out between them. It'd be strange, though, seeing Vanessa with someone else if the date went smoothly.

"So, what do ya say Vanessa, are you in?" Piper asked.

It seemed to take a few moments for Vanessa to get her thoughts together. She then nodded and smiled.

"Good," Ally spoke up, "now all we have to do is convince the boys."

It didn't take much effort for Piper to ask Elliot out. He was more excited than Ally had seen him in a long time. He even hugged her, repeating and repeating "yes" and he kissed her cheek. Ally noticed Carrie looked...she looked, well, she couldn't quite explain it.

Ally nudged her friend to come outside. Carrie looked hesitant, but finally gave in and they sat down at the backyard.

"Is everything okay?" Ally asked once they were settled. "You got real quiet when we started talking."

Carrie nodded quickly, almost as quickly as her words. "Of course, of course. I-I…" she budded her knees and looked away. "Never mind. You-You wouldn't understand."

"C'mon," Ally put her hand on her shoulder. "What's up? And don't say I won't understand if you won't give me a chance."

Carrie looked back at her and her expression looked close to a laugh. But not quite. "When you guys started talking about Elliot and Piper dating...it brought up things in my head that I hadn't thought about in a long time," she explained.

Ally looked down at the grass. "Oh," she replied softly although she wasn't sure what kind of things were going through her friends head right now when she thought of her sister dating her best friends brother. Needless to say it was a little weird in general, but there was something else- something Ally couldn't identify- that was bothering Carrie when the subject was brought up.

Before Ally could ask anything, Carrie spoke up. "It's not just dating guys, it's all guys that she doesn't trust."

Pursing her lips, Ally desperately tried to understand what she meant by that. "I don't understand," she finally admitted aloud.

Carrie sighed. "I don't expect you to, your d-..." she stopped herself, and restarted her sentence. "Look, Piper's has had her heart broken millions of times. By numerous of people. Men, in particular."

Beginning to understand, she nodded. "And you don't want the same thing to happen if she went out with Elliot," she stated.

"Yeah," Carrie said. "It takes her a long time to warm up to people, especially guys. Hell, it took her over two months to see that _Dez_ was a good guy, and it only took me about a few seconds."

Dez was a sweet guy that wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody.

"And," she continued, "she suggested a double date with Vanessa and Gavin because she knew that if Elliot did or said anything Gavin would be there."

"Listen, I know how it feels to get your heart broken. It's part of life. But if you don't let it go, then you can't move on." _Yeah, take your own advice,_ a voice hissed in her head. "And you don't have to worry about your sister getting her heart broken. Sure, he's a jerk sometimes but he means well, and Elliot would never do anything to hurt her."

"I know. And I'd be a bad sister to stop her from feeling the way she does about Elliot."

"You'd never be a bad sister."

"I feel like I am sometimes. I'm just so focused on keeping everyone happy that sometimes I forget about my happiness. I don't know Ally, I feel like I just love everyone too much that I can't bare to see or even think of them being hurt."

"You can _never_ love too much. You just like keeping everyone happy, and there's nothing wrong with that. But you need to take care of yourself as well. You're just like Vaness. You're too focused on everyone else's problems that people forget that you have them too."

Carrie nodded. "I know. That's what sucks about having a big heart. You just always want to help everyone and do the right thing."

"You can't always do the right thing."

"I know," she sighed, "but I always try."

* * *

 **Honesty I actually like this chapter, even if it doesn't have any Auslly in it but I did like how I make Carrie and Piper protective of each other and I put Elliot and Piper together because there's just something about the both of them that just makes sense to me XD I feel like I annoy you guys with them because I out them together in ALL of my stories but I can't help who I am even if it's a person that obsesses over ships that aren't even real.**

 **Don't judge ㈳7**

 **I'm sorry it took so long. I just couldn't think of any ideas. I was going to explain the story of how Austin found Ally but if you wanna know so badly PM me because I'm moving on from that to more important things that come up in the story are my main focus right now and the important thing is that they found her, right?**

 **Right.**

 **Anywho, that was the chapter, sorry for those who are disappointed there was no Auslly.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **Byeeee!**


	3. SoooI Need Your Help

**Who's ready for another one of Ashley's annoying author's notes as to why she hasn't been updating? Exciting right?**

 **And what's her excuse for not updating?**

 **Writer's block! As usual.**

 **And what is she going to say?**

 **This story is going on hiatus!**

 **Well if you thought that my sweet angel face you are wrong. I mean not about the writers block but putting this on hiatus.**

 **Are you guys even still reading? Probably not but if you are please don't click out because I need your help!**

 **So I'm having an issue with my ideas for this story. I don't feel like it's going to be as much as a big thing as the first one and that's okay because the first is usually the best; I've also been working on Bus Boy more than any of my stories so that's another dumb excuse.**

 **Anyway to the point -_-**

 **I need some help with ideas. You guys always seem to give me ideas on the stories I have a lot of ideas for...not that that's a bad thing sometimes it can be good but I have it under control it's gonna be okay :) XD**

 **Anywho, I don't care how dumb the idea is but please consider reviewing your ideas! Or PM me because I have nothing :(**

 **So...help? Pwease? I reallyyy don't wanna give up on this!**


	4. How He Found Her

Vanessa anxiously paced around her room, Elliot mocking her actions so they were both just pacing around (both going opposite ways as they did so), making Ally dizzy. She couldn't imagine what to her siblings were thinking at the moment. They were both almost ready for their dates tonight, and the only thing worse than their pacing was their wariness.

"C'mon you guys will be fine," Ally assured them calmly as she ruffled up Elliot's hair (that looked stupidly galed and Ally knew just by looking at it that it was too much) and put down Vanessa's hair.

"Hey!" her sister protested. "I like my hair up, thank you very much."

"You have it up all the time," Ally murmured, then spoke more loudly. "You gotta let it flow in the breeze. It's hot."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Until it flows right into your food!"

"You think you got problems? My hair is just naturally shaggy. That's why I put gale on it," Elliot said, eyeing Ally malevolently.

"But it looks so much better shaggy," Ally stated.

"It's not like it'd matter either way," Vanessa said as she brushed her hair. "Elliot already has Piper wrapped around his fingers. He doesn't have to win her affection- he never did!"

"And you have to 'win' Gavin's?" Ally asked, utterly confused.

Pursing her lips, Vanessa came up with an answer. "Because...well…" It wasn't the best answer in the world.

They were interrupted when there was a ring on the doorbell. "I got it!" Elliot said excitedly, racing for the door while Vanessa let out a gasp of surprise and ducked so she was on the floor.  
Ally raised her eyebrow, trying to make sense of this, and let alone trying not to laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't wanna go anymore," Vanessa whined.

"Oh, you're being ridiculous!" Ally rolled her eyes and peered at the door where Elliot was greeting Gavin and Piper.  
Before she could see anything else she felt a hand on hers and it dragged her down onto the cold kitchen floor. "What the-!"

"Shh!" Vanessa covered her mouth. "Just listen. Ally, I can't do this."

"Go on one little innocent date? C'mon Vanessa. It's been like two months."

"Ally, you don't get it," she mumbled.  
"What do I not-"

"I can't go."

"Why?"

"I just can't. It's wrong."

"Elliot will be with you. And how is it wrong anyways?"

"I don't know...there's just something that isn't right." She sighed slowly.

"What's holding you back?"

Vanessa exhaled, about to answer but Gavin came in the kitchen. "Hey you, ready to go?" he asked in amusement.

"Absolutely," Vanessa nodded nervously. Gavin offered his hand, and she accepted it.

"You look great," he said, helping her up.

"Thanks, um, you do too," Vanessa said awkwardly.

Ally walked them out the door where they met Elliot and Piper.

"Take care of them," she told her siblings date's sternly. "And I want them back by midnight."

"Yeah yeah and the whole 'don't break their hearts' lecture. Can we go now?" Piper asked impatiently, pulling Elliot's sleeve.

"Fine fine," Ally said. "I set you free." She shooed them out, sighing as she watched them drive away.

What now? she thought, looking around, not knowing what she could really do.

So, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Austin. He answered after a few rings. "Hi Austin," she said.

"Hi Alls," he said happily.

Ally smiled. "Wanna hang out?"

"Sure. Meet me at the park," he said.

* * *

As they gazed at the stars, fingers intertwined, it was still on Ally's mind how he found her.

"My dad and I used to look at the stars and make pictures out of them," she told him, only trying to make conversation. "Wanna give it a try?"

Austin nodded and tilted his head. "Er...I see millions of white tiny circles," he said.

"Very creative," she joked, nudging him. "C'mon, what else do you see?"

"I see the moon," he continued, sounding uncertain.

Ally smiled, moving closer to him. "The moon is my favorite," she whispered in his ear.

"I would tell you mine but it's not day time."

"Huh?"

"The sun," he explained. "Ally Daw-sun."

"See? You can be creative!" she exclaimed.

He sighed. "I guess so." He looked back up at the stars, then hesitantly asked, "Do you think…" he swallowed as he turned his head to face her. "Do you think Kira is...is up there?"

Ally shrugged even though she felt she knew that answer. If her near death experience really was one, she knew the answer. She just had so many questions that she knew she couldn't get answers to because Kira was dead. Kira was one of the people she would go to for answers. But if she did, and she was still alive, would she ignore her?

Austin still owed her an explanation, but he seemed to have forget about it.

"I don't think you're ready," he said once she asked him about it.

Ally looked up at him. "What do you mean? You promised you'd tell me!"

He remained calm. "Why don't we leave the past, in the past?"

"But I want-"

"It was in the past! You can't change it. I don't see why you're so desperate for answers," he murmured.

"But you told me that you would tell me! Do you not think I'm able to handle it? My God, Austin. Elliot and Vanessa won't even tell me anything! If you were in my shoes wouldn't you want to know? Wouldn't you be the least bit confused and curious? Just think about it. Think about how you would feel. Questions would boil inside of you to the point where that's all you could think about!"

"Why can't you just drop it? Focus on the present."

"I don't want-"

"I'll tell you," he interrupted angrily, then softened. "I'll tell you. A promise is a promise. But I don't think it's going to answer any of your questions."

Ally sighed and relaxed, letting herself melt into the grass.

Austin sighed too, budding his knees. "I thought you were dead," he whispered. "I really did. Suddenly I got this feeling that you were alive, I was thought I was just losing it because I thought no one could survive that fall but you did, Ally. I don't know how you did but somehow you just _did_." He paused, teeth clenched together and Ally realized how much this was hurting him.

"So I went to Elliot and Vanessa," he continued. "I'd don't know how but I eventually convinced them to come with me in search of you, and they did. By the time we got there we knew we would have to find a safe way down, so we found a way down through a narrow slope. After a few hours of searching they find that the lake spilt into two: one being the calm and one being the rough one. Elliot suggested that we should split up so I went through the rough part that got calmer as it went and...and I…" he trailed off, the swallowed.

"I...eventually found you laying there. Thinking you were dead, I rose your head and put you onto my lap, which was when you woke up. I was so shocked and when I looked at you I felt at home. I called Vanessa and Elliot and...we took you home," he finished.

The whole time Ally was on the edge of her seat but now that it was over she realized he was right.

"It was a miracle," he said, "but not enough to answer your questions. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more but...I cannot," he said slowly, sighing.

Ally put her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry I pressured you. I just wanted to know what happened. I'm s...I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he smiled a little.

"It's time I stopped living in the past. I need to let go and move on with the rest of my life."

 _It's going to take time to heal. But I know that Austin will be there every step of the way._


	5. Adoption? :(

**Hey guys. No, this isn't a chapter. I started this story with a lot of ideas and now I just don't feel the need to write it anymore. I really loved writing the first one but this one doesn't feel the same to me. Maybe it does to you, which is why I came to the conclusion of putting this story up for adoption! Please let me know if you want to adopt it or at least consider it. If so, I'd recommend that you read the first one and then this one again just so you get a feel for it. And please keep it alive. My stories mean a lot to me. I'm so sorry about this! I feel so bad. To those of you who have been following thank you so much! Maybe you will be the one to continue it :)**

 **Stay gold ㈎9**


End file.
